A Song for RK
by HimawariChild
Summary: Some drabbles about my favorite pairing, Lavi and Kanda. There's always a song for each drabble because that's where I get my inspiration from. I'm gonna update whenever I feel like making a drabble about these two : 3 And if I find the right song.
1. Moyashi

"Hey, _Moyashi_!"

Allen watched as the spunky redhead walked towards him with his grumpy Japanese friend on his side. "How's it going?"

"You know, my name is Allen, not _moyashi_." The white-haired teen retorted when they got close enough. He looked at them with a scowl that was quite similar to the one on Kandas face.

Lavi just gave a laugh. " We're gonna eat, wanna come?"

"Sorry, I already ate."

"Well that's too bad, see ya later, _Moyashi_-chan!" He grinned and ran after his raven friend, who apparently didn't have the intention to stop for a nice chat.

"Yuu-chan! Wait for me!"

"Don't call me by my first name, usagi! And stop following me."

"Aww~ Don't be so cold. I-" Allen didn't catch the last part, as the duo got further away, but he stood there for a while looking at their bickering. He could see Lavi laughing loudly and trying to put his arm around the japanese's neck. See him being hit. Again. Him whining at the other, the other taking his katana from its holster, Lavi running...

Allen was always amazed by their relationship. Or rather that Lavi had the guts to stay in Kandas presence, and even annoy him to no end.

And he couldn't help but wonder why, whenever Lavi was with Kanda he called him _moyashi_.

**Lavi knows that Kanda hates Allen so he does that to please his love x D Yeah, that's my explanation.**

**The song for this one was Jonas brothers – I wan'na be like you**

**Dunno why I was listening that O.O(Don't judge me!! Aargh, it burns!!) x D**


	2. After mission

**Secret Valentine by We The Kings/Merry Christmas Mr. Lawrence by Sakamoto Ryuichi**

Kanda stepped through the Black Orders front doors as lightning flashed behind him.

He sighted. It was a horrible weather outside and the trip had been quite nightmarish and tiring. 'I wonder how long it will take this time…'

"Yuu-chaan!"

Then the oh-so-familiar redhead was on him, literally. He had jumped on the japanese from behind, but like you would expect, he was quite fast on the ground.

"Baka usagi!!"

Lavi patted the bumps on his head as they walked. "Wasn't that a bit harsh, Yuu?" He asked putting up a hurt face.

"You attacked me. I don't see a reason why I shouldn't have smacked you." Kanda retorted matter-of-factly, not bothering to look at the rabbit beside him.

"I didn't attack you! It was a welcoming hug!" Lavi pouted.

"Che. Whatever."

"Don't be so cold, Yuu." The redhead nonchalantly planted a little kiss on the ravens cheek. "I missed you." He whispered into the other ones ear and smiled lopsidedly.

"It was only a week's mission, you horny rabbit." Kanda looked at him amused. His bad mood was long gone. "Don't you have anyone else to bother?"

"Don't call my love for you _bother_!" Lavi said all dramatic but the constant grin plastered on his face kind of wore down the effectiveness. "I really, _really_ missed you. For me there is no one who could replace Yuu-chan."

"Shut up already."

Kanda suddenly halted and pushed him against the nearby wall. Lavi opened his mouth to express his discomfort but was silenced by the other ones lips, which were now on his. The raven took advantage of his moment of confusion and slipped his tongue inside the redheads mouth, kissing him passionately.

Lavi quickly recovered and moved his mouth with his lovers, pleased with the development of things. Kanda pushed him harder against the wall, demanding more and Lavi was more than eager to give him that, putting his hand behind the japanese's neck, pulling him closer and deepening the kiss.

Lavi loved the days when his lover got back from his missions. Of course it was always hard to be separated from him for the week or more but he appreciated the days of his comeback. That's why he was always right at the door waiting for him. The first sight of him when he stepped in through the doors, the irritated and exhausted look on his face, the way it changed when he saw the familiar rabbit, his lovely hair that swayed softly in the wind, the tightening feeling in his gut when he walked closer, the first little brush of skin, the first touch of his lips...

He loved all those little things, and especially the kisses. There was this hunger and need in them, which he usually didn't show. Guess the separation was hard on him too.

Lavi smirked against Kandas lips and moved his hands in the raven locks, they felt so soft even after the mission. He reached for the hair-tie that hold his hair up in his neck and pulled it down slowly, feeling the silky hair flow between his fingers.

"Mmm…" Kanda murmured in his throat and arched his neck with the touch. He slowly broke the kiss and leaned on Lavis arms that were now folded on his hips, eyes closed.

Lavi appreciated the sight in front of him smiling softly, his fingers still tangled in the raven tresses. Finally Kanda opened his dark eyes meeting the waiting green one. His face was once again the calm and collected mask he usually had on, but a mix of feelings were dancing in his eyes making Lavis heart skip a beat.

It was silent for a moment.

"…Let's go." Kanda said bluntly and straightened himself, leaving the redhead leaning against the wall looking astonished and disappointed.

"Wait, Yuu!" He hurried after him before he got too far away. "Don't leave me hanging like that!"

"I don't feel like doing that in public."

"You sure didn't seem to feel that way _a second ago_." He snarled.

"I was just trying to shut you up."

"_Riiight.._." Lavi pretended to be angrier than he really was and decided to give the Japanese man the cold shoulder for the time being. Kanda couldn't care less. He was just waiting to get to his room, with Lavi or without him.

For a while the only sound you could hear was the echoing steps on the floor. Lavi could never keep his cool for a long time and the silence was making him fidgety, so his face was cracking little by little. Soon he was watching Kanda intensely, smiling all the while.

"Yuu…"

Kanda glanced at him little tiredly. "Hn?"

Still staring the other one, the redhead showed his most shining smile before answering:

"I love you."

"…You talk too much."

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………**.**

**Love 3 There might be some typos, I was tired x 3**


End file.
